deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevets
Nevets, the "twin" brother of Steven, is of an unknown race. History Deltora Book of Monsters Nevets appeared to save Steven from two Ols. Afterwards, he nearl want on a rampage, but Steven was able to calm him down. Maze of the Beast Lief, Barda, and Dain encounter Steven in the ruins of Where Waters Meet. Despite traveling alone, Steven constantly mentions his brother is with him. Lief enquires about this, and Steven offers to introduce him to Nevets, but Dain stops him. As Barda and Dain do business with Steven, Lief explores his cart to see if Nevets may be hiding inside. He dismisses this, and later believes that Steven may just think Nevets exist. Dain tells them that Steven carrys Nevets inside of him, and at that moments Lief hears Steven singing his song. Only this time, there were two voices. Return to Del Nevets nearly attacks the companions when they try to sneak out of the Valley of the Lost. Doom is able to calm him before explaining that he believed they would try something like this. He and Steven are both chosen to represent the Plains tribe in the ceremony to find the Heir of Deltora. Lief, Barda, and Jasmine ride inside Steven's cart to Withich Mire. Along the way they are stopped by a battalion of Grey Guards. They threaten Steven and his horse, causing Nevets to form and savagely butcher the guards. Steven later let him free in Del to cause a distraction so that Lief could free Dain. He was captured, but set free when Lief wore the completed Belt of Deltora for the first time. Isle of Illusion After the failed poision attempt by Amarantz, Steven's eyes begin to flash as Nevets tries to break free. Luckily, Lindal of Broom is able to calm him. Shadowgate While hunting for Laughing Jack, Steven explains that both he and his brother have been looking forward to meeting the nomad. They nearly got their chance to kill him when they discovered him at the Funnel, but Lief called for Steven's help to save the bag containing Zerry and the Belt of Deltora. This forced Steven to hold back Nevets, since they cannot be far apart. The Sister of the South Nevets battled the Dog and Bird faced monster in the pit where the Sister of the South was located. He succeeded in killing it and then nearly attacked Lief and Fidelis, but returned to Steven to heal his brother's injuries. Appearance Nevets is a golden skinned man covered in matted brown hair (the opposite of Steven's brown skinn and golden hair). He is 8-9 feet tall, and has large, clawed hands Personality Nevets is a savage and dangerous opponent. He only ever appears when Steven or someone he cares for is threatened. However, his bloodlust can often take hold of his mind, to the point where he can't distinguish friend from foe. When like this, even Steven has a hard time controlling him. Nevets loves his brother dearly, and would do anything to protect him. Anime In the anime, the most noticeable difference about Nevets is that, whenever he appears, the process seems to put Steven into a trance. As such, Nevets had to be calmed down through alternative means, such as showing him the Opal. Nevets also injured Barda when the Grey Guards stopped the party, rather than the Grippers. Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Characters Category:Deltorans Category:Plains (tribe) Category:The Resistance